Law enforcement, security personnel, armed forces, and official personnel are often stationed in open areas that are subject to hostile attack. For example, security personnel may be the target of firearms, mortars, and blasts. Traditional methods of protection include digging trenches and building fortifications. Such structures are often not portable and can be time consuming to build. As a result, security personnel frequently are left exposed and vulnerable to attack for extended periods of time.